Floppy Fish
by Chibi Dragonfly
Summary: When Joey is cursed with a spell that makes him only able to say the words "Floppy Fish" things are looking very complicated! What's Joey going to do? Hilarity ensues.


Dragonfly: Okay, I'm extremely hyper... I'm sorry... BUT THIS HILARIOUS!!! *Laughs ass off*

Bhakti: Good Heavens!

Dragonfly: BLOODY HELL!!! *Dies*

Yami Yugi: ... DF? ... You still have to write the rest. You realize that right?

DF: ... x.X ...

YY: Oh son of a bitch! 

Joey: *pokes DF's dead body*

DF: *suddenly gets up and attacks Joey* WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT POKING DEAD PEOPLE?!?

J: *Goes into crash position* I'll never do it again!!!

DF: Bull shit... *Stops killing Joey*

B: *Seeks vengeance on Joey for her friends dignity and grabs a fire poker* How do you like it? *Jabs J* How do you like it? *Jab jab* How do you like it? *Jab jab*

J: Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! I don't like it! Ow!

DF: *Sweat drops* Anyway... Volunteer for disclaimer anyone?

YY: I'll do it.

DF: Yay! *Glomps YY*

YY: *Sweat drops*

DF: ^_^

YY: Anyway... Dragonfly and Bhakti do not own, and probably never will own Yugioh or anything associated with it, nor do they own Harry Potter or anything associated with it! Can you let go DF?

DF: But you're my favorite Bishi of ALL time! I finally picked between you and Otogi! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HARD THAT WAS?!?

YY: OH! So I'm only a little better than Otogi eh?

DF: No! You don't get it! I saw SO many good reasons to like you AND Otogi!!! I couldn't chose! It was SO hard! I had a Bishi overload! But I picked you and you don't CARE!!! YOU DON'T EVEN CARE THAT I WATCHED OTOGI PICTURES GET STUCK IN A FIRE DO YOU?!? YOU DON'T CARE THAT I WENT THROUGH EMOTIONAL TORMENT!!! *Starts crying* I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! I should have just bitched to Tea like I usually do! But she's on vacation! And she keeps spewing nonsensical rants about friendship!

YY: What? You expect me to feel sympathy when you chased around another guy, when you put our relationship on the line? And you don't feel any sympathy for me? *Suddenly realizes he has spoken to severely when he sees the change on DF's normally mild features were replaced with what could only be described as total shock*

DF: ...

YY: *Begins stammering an apology* I'm sorry DF, I didn't mean to say it like that...

J: Oooh! It's like a Soap Opera! With the popcorn! *Munch, munch*

B: *Chases J around with fire poker* WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT DISRESPECTING MY FRIENDS?!?

Ryou Bakura: This is a fic inside a fic! *Suddenly realizes he was talking about the structure of the story and not being in the story* I mean, this is like baking a big cake!

Strange announcer guy from corny soap opera: Will Dragonfly's heart ever heal? Will she accept Yami Yugi's apology? Will Bhakti catch Joey and skewer him to death? Will Bakura reveal that this isn't the fic and destroy it all? Tune into the end credits to find out!

******************************************************************

****

Random Yugioh

Chapter 1: Floppy Fish!

"Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!" screeched an alarm clock.

"Meh... Shuddup!" said a blonde as he rolled over and pummeled the clock, "It's too early..."

The offending clock stopped beeping and the numbers read '7:30'.

Fifteen minutes later the beeping began again and the blonde looked at the clock.

"Seven forty-five?!? I'M LATE!!!" yelled the blonde as he jumped out of bed and ran to the shower. 

After showering he ran back into his room and pulled on any clean clothes he could find, and hoped it was is school uniform. It almost always was.

He ran out of the room and down the stairs. Then he grabbed some food of the counter, shoved it in his backpack by the stove and sprinted out the door. For some reason it was still dark out. 

"What the?!?" said the blonde in surprise, "D'OH! I totally forgot about da daylight savings time switch!!! it's only six fifty! Aw man!"

Joey turned to walk back into the house when a popping noise was heard and suddenly a black haired boy with green eyes and a scar appeared. 

"I am Harry Potter! I'm practicing my spells and I decided to cast a curse on a random person, and I chose you, so! Dictus Floppyus Fishius!" said the boy.

"Dictus... but that sounds like-" began the blonde when Harry disappeared, "Floppy fish. Floppy fish? Floppy fish? FLOPPY FISH!!!"

The boy fell to his knee's and tears welled up in his eyes. 

"Oh no! I got cursed so I can only say floppy fish!" thought Joey, "I know I'm weird, but I'm not THIS weird! What are people going to think? I better not talk today... Wait a second! I can't not not talk! When have I ever been able to do THAT? Well I guess I could just do that for- wait... How long is this curse going to last? NOOOOO!!!"

Joey screamed No in his head, but to the world he shouted, "FLOOOPPY FIIIISH!!!"

Joey hung his head, got up and walked back into the house. Maybe a second breakfast would get 'floppy fish' off his mind. 

"Hi son! What would you like for breakfast?" asked Joey's dad.

"Uh... Floppy Fish?" asked Joey, but what he meant was 'Pancakes'.

"Floppy fish huh? Okay! I'll make you a tuna sandwich!" smiled Joey's dad.

"Ooooooh nooooooooo!" thought Joey, "I thought he knew I HATE tuna! It's like the only food I do hate! Aaaw man! But I dun wanna upset my dad... Man... He's being nice to me! When has THAT happened?"

Joey's dad smiled and put the Tuna fish sandwich in front of Joey.

"With Mayo and lemon juice! Just the way you like it!" smiled Joey's dad.

Joey was so close to anime falling it wasn't even funny. Joey sat down and began to munch on the sandwich, and he hopped he didn't barf in the process.

"So." said Joey's dad sitting down, "Why are you up so early?"

"Floppy fish..." replied Joey, trying to say he had forgotten about daylight savings time.

Joey's dad laughed and said, "Being a practical joker huh? Well then I'll just go upstairs and get ready, your teenager jokes don't make any sense to me!"

Joey's dad went upstairs to take a shower, and Joey shook his head and muttered, "Floppy floppy floppy fish..."

Joey tossed the rest of his sandwich in the trash, hiding it well under coffee grounds and other garbage, then he checked the clock on the microwave and read the time.

"NOW it's time ta go..." thought Joey as he got up and headed out the door.

"FLOPPY FISH!" called Joey, then scowling when he realized he hadn't said 'Bye dad' like he had planned.

Joey sighed and walked out the door. He walked down the street and around a couple corners down another street when he reached Domino High. He walked up the steps and into the school to his locker. He opened his locker, shoved his books in and checked his block order.

"Floppy Fish!" groaned Joey.

He grumbled and grabbed his math book and pencil. He hated math! It was his worst subject! And he was stuck saying 'floppy fish' the whole day! Maybe longer! 

Joey shook his head and walked to math class. 

He sat in his seat and waited for his friends to file into the classroom. The first bell rang and they all showed up.

They stopped dead when they saw Joey was there early.

"JOEY?!? Is that REALLY you?!?" asked Tea in surprise.

"I don't think it's him!" said Tristan, "I think he was abducted by aliens!"

Joey shook his head and an idea popped into his head. He pulled out a piece of paper and his pencil and scribbled down, 'I have laryngitis, I can't talk well!'

"That doesn't explain why your here early!" said Tristan.

Tea shoved Tristan out of the way and said, "We're sorry you have laryngitis Joey, we hope you get better soon and we won't bug you about why your here early because you scribble is almost impossible to read."

Tea and Tristan went to there desks and sat down. Yugi gave Joey a curious glance before he sat down too.

Joey sighed and thought, "I'm glad they believed that story... I don't want to have to say 'Floppy Fish' around them all day... They'd laugh their asses off! I hope Kaiba's sick today... It could be tragic that way... Ugh..."

The second bell rang and Kaiba appeared just before it went, so Joey didn't get his wish. But hey, why would Kaiba talk to Joey? THAT wouldn't be happening any time soon.

Class continued as usual, Kaiba got the highest mark on the pop quiz, then they covered something new, giving homework then examples on how to do the homework.

"If 2x=72 then what is 'x'? Joey Wheeler? Can you tell me?"

"Floppy Fish?" answered Joey.

"Mr. Wheeler! That is not funny at all! Now, What is the answer?"

"Floppy Fish..." muttered Joey as he realized he couldn't tell them the answer, the one time he actually knew the answer and he couldn't say it.

"Mr. Wheeler! I'm tired of your antics! Not one more word out of your mouth! March yourself down to the principal's office THIS INSTANT!" said the teacher angrily.

Joey grumbled and got up. He grabbed his books and walked out of the class and down the hall to the principal's office.

"Floppy fish floppy fish floppy floppy fish..." grumbled Joey, saying rude things about the teacher.

In math class, Yugi and Tea had figured out that Joey didn't have laryngitis, and Kaiba was snickering quietly.

"He was speaking floppy fish," whispered Yugi to Tea.

"Floppy fish? What the hell is floppy fish?" whispered Tea in annoyance from Yugi not making sense.

"You know, from Harry Potter crossovers, Joey was cursed randomly by Harry, and now Joey can only say floppy fish." replied Yugi, sounding truthful but making no sense, "I understood him perfectly. Didn't you?"

"No..." said Tea, moving her desk slowly away from Yugi and towards Kaiba, "I'm going to sit near more normal people now..."

Kaiba gave Tea a warm look and thought, "Wow no one's ever called me normal before! This is amazing!"

Yugi sighed and shook his head, "I can't believe they don't remember Harry Potter crossovers..."

Joey, meanwhile, had marched himself down to the principal's office and sat waiting outside his office.

"Wheeler, Joey," called a voice as the door opened slightly.

Joey sighed and stood up, he had no idea how he was going to explain himself when he couldn't speak anything but the words 'floppy fish', therefore he was going to have some serious problems...

Joey slowly marched himself into the principal's office, thinking of just how he was going to get himself out of this one...

************************************************************************

Bhakti: Whelp, that's the end of the first chapter.

Dragonfly: *Looks at Yami Yugi with semi-empty eyes* I'm so sorry to, Yami-kun... I won't ever... I... I'm sorry. 

Yami Yugi: No DF... I'm sorry to, I shouldn't have spoken so severely...

DF: Don't worry about it! ^_^ *Glomps YY*

YY: *Smiles to self and huggles back*

Ryou: Well! Seems like things turned out okay! See you next chapter! *Waves*

Joey: *Is hiding from Bhakti's fire poker*

B: *Is laughing manically to self holding fire poker and waiting for Joey to disrespect her friends again*

Soap opera announcer guy: It seems like everything was settled in today's disclaimer! Tune in next time to see what random insanity ensues then! 


End file.
